


here

by chouhimes



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes a bit, but soon his eyes are open, glancing at his surroundings. it's not the place he was expecting, their old home. his and sorey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here

the first thing he notices is that someone is clutching his hand, squeezing so tightly he's not sure he's receiving proper circulation. it's familiar, though, and despite the slight discomfort he feels physically, it's an emotional comfort. his thoughts quickly turn to how he feels like he's roasting over a spit, however, and he groans, shifting weakly to try and fix it.

“mikleo?! oh, thank god!” he hears. sorey.

“h...hot…” he rasps out. he filters in and out of consciousness then.

the next time his mind is clear, he feels more stable. the hand is still there, but there's a cool rag on his forehead and the blanket has been pulled down a bit to let air in. it takes a bit, but soon his eyes are open, glancing at his surroundings. it's not the place he was expecting, their old home. his and sorey's. sorey. the one who sacrificed himself to cleanse the world. the one who had been sleeping for centuries. the one currently sitting at his side, sleeping despite being upright. sorey, who mikleo isn't even sure is really here.

“sorey?” he manages, throat dry and resisting use. he tugs the hand at his as well, hoping to stir a reaction. it works.

“...ngh?” sorey groans a bit, sleepily glancing at mikleo's face. it takes a second to register, and then he's jumping even closer. “mikleo! you're awake!”

his voice is thunderous, but mikleo ignores the pounding in his head, instead focusing on how ecstatic he is to hear that voice again. he cracks a small smile. “you too.”

sorey stares at him, gripping his hand so tightly it hurts. his eyes are watery, and all too quickly he's sobbing into mikleo's chest. before he knows it, mikleo feels his own tears meet the cool air, and he wiggles himself a bit to free his arms, wraps them around sorey's head, holding him there.

“i thought you were never gonna wake up! i was so scared i lost you!” sorey chokes out, clinging desperately to mikleo’s shirt.

a few minutes pass, and then sorey pulls back, wiping his own tears, then mikleo's. his hand lingers on the water seraph's cheek. “how do you feel?”

mikleo leans into his touch, humming. “awful. water?”

sorey jumps up and returns seconds later, helping mikleo sit up and hands him the cup. after a few sips, mikleo clears his throat.

“what happened?” he asks, looking toward his friend. sorey shakes his head.

“i'm not really sure. i remember waking up in some ruins and just...feeling like there was somewhere i needed to be. i kept walking and...and i found you, but…the floor crumbled anyway and we fell. i--” he cuts off, looking pained again, but before mikleo can say anything he continues.

“you used an arte to break the fall but...you were still hurt badly. i got us out and came back here, but there was no one to help and...i didn't know if you were gonna make it…i was so scared...i'm sorry!”

mikleo remembers now, glancing up at the silhouette of his oldest friend, the ominous cracking of stone, a frantic effort to survive. he looks at sorey, crying once again, and slowly leans over until he holds the boy in his arms.

“no. thank you, sorey. and...welcome home. i’m glad you're back.”

sorey climbs onto the bed, guiding mikleo back to a regular upright position, then leans in close so their foreheads touch. finally, **finally** , he beams at mikleo, laughs a bit, and the seraph feels his chest fill with warmth.

before he knows it, he's closing the distance, gently kissing sorey, hands shakily clinging to his shoulders. sorey doesn't hesitate to respond, one hand coming up to rest on mikleo's cheek, the other carefully running through the now long hair he sported. their lips move together slowly, both savoring the long awaited moment for the two.

“i missed you so much,” mikleo murmurs into the small space between them as they pull apart, “god, i missed you.”

“i’m sorry. i'm here now. i won't leave again.” he pulls them down to the bed, and they lay side by side, mikleo using sorey's chest as a pillow. he plays with the other's hair, admiring the length and softness. “i’m here, mikleo.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ??? i don't know i just want more #content for zestiria oh my god


End file.
